The Past That Should Stay In The Past
by green-gold-fox
Summary: Unexpected surprises are on the horizon for Ash and his friends, that could bring them farther apart.
1. Old Memories

Here is my new fan fiction. I hope you like it. Please be kind and leave me a review and if you like, e-mail me. Until then, enjoy. 

Green Gold Fox

* * *

It is a few weeks after the Hoenn League Championship and Ash had place fourth. Ash, May, Max, and Brock, along with Tracey, Gary and Misty are traveling to New Bark Town to spend a few days with Professor Birch and then board a ship to Pallet town. They have been traveling around to catch some more pokemon and especially for Tracey to sketch the pokemon of Hoenn. Ash's mom and Professor Oak are home in Pallet Town planning for a party they will be giving Ash when he gets back. They are currently in Oldale Town at the Pokemon Center and all are eager to get to New Bark Town.

Ash was in the restroom changing his soaking wet cloths. As they entered in Oldale Town, someone was recklessly driving by in a car and Ash had been splashed with the water on the road. Pikachu doge the soaking by jumping on Max's shoulder. He got a second soaking from Officer Jenny as she was chasing the other driver. He pulled out his new cloths and food for pikachu and quickly changed. As he was repacking his things, he did not notice that something of his fell to the ground with a soft thud.

He quickly gathered his items and exits the bathroom to return to friends in the main area of the Pokemon Center. He walks over to his pokemon who were eating their lunch. Pikachu was sitting patiently for his trainer to return with his. Ash walked up and pikachu noticed that he had a bottle of ketchup with him. Ash smiles at this. He still does not get why his friend loves ketchup and if it had a choice, it would only eat the ketchup.

Brock and the others watched as Ash gave pikachu his lunch and hands over the bottle of ketchup to him. Quickly, Pikachu squirts out a large amount of ketchup on his food and Brock, Tracey, and Misty start to laugh, while May, Max, and Gary have puzzled looks on their face. Ash takes the bottle away and places it in his bag and walks over to his friends. Max excused himself to use the restroom as Ash comes closer to them. Ash set his bag down with his friends.

"Guys I be right back, I have to go to the pokemart."

"Okay Ash. What do you want for lunch?" Brock asks

"A hamburger and fries will be nice." he said and left

As Max was leaving the bathroom, something caught his eye under one of the sinks. He picked up an item and looks at it for a moment. It is a leather cord, but he can not see what it is attached to it, because a piece of paper is wrapped around it and tied with a green string. On the cord itself are seven different colored beads placed together and kept together by metal beads, but at the top with the clasp. He looks at the paper and finds that the words were mostly faded, he could only make out Ash.

He walked out and back to the group to see if it belonged Ash. As he came closer, he sees he is not there and that pikachu was walking away from Ash's bag with the bottle of ketchup in his paws. Max smiled at this and sat back down with his friends to finish his lunch. May noticed that her brother had something in his hand.

"Bro what do you have?"

"Oh, I found it in the restroom, it has Ash's name on it. Where is he?"

"He went to the pokemart for something. Can I see that?"

Max hands it over to his sister. She fingered the beads.

"I like the color of the beads; it reminds me of a rainbow."

"May what is that paper wrapped around it." Tracey asked

"I do not know, but it looks like a picture to me." she said as she sets its down to undo the string.

"Do you think you should take that off?" Brock asks

"He won't mind, I want to see what the picture is and what is attached to the necklace."

She untied the string and unrolled the picture to reveal what was attached to the necklace. She finds that it is a pendent is attached to the leather cord, and it in the shape of a feather with the same colors as the beads. The quill of the feather is pointed up and the leather is attached behind the feather in the middle, with a d-ring. The feather itself is in a curved fashion with the outer curve pointing to the left. Everyone looked at it with wonder. From the top of the feather and down, there were the colors of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. The trim of the feather and the quill are in gold. There are two more sets of beads that are attached to the necklace with a small space between them and the pendent. The beads follow the same color order as the feather. The feather itself is three inches in length with the curve.

Every one gazed at the pendent as the light from the sun reflected off of it. May passed it the others so they could have a closer look at it.

"Hey, who is in the picture?" Gary asks

May unrolls the picture again and finds that there are four people in view. She looks at the back of the picture to see what was written.

"I can't read what is on the back, the words have faded, expect for Ash."

She turned the picture back around and looked closely at the four people. She passeed the picture around to the others and they each saw who was in the picture.

A man was sitting down in a chair with brown hair slicked back with a young boy. The boy had a cast on his right arm. On the left side of the man was a muscular man with black hair pulled back in a small ponytail, kneeling down on one knee. To the right of the brown headed man, was a man with short red hair standing. All of them seem to be very happy. They are outside on a large grassy area and in the background was a large house, five stories tall. Each of the adults, are dressed in suits in some fashion.

"I bet that is Ash's father?" Tracey asks

"I guess we would have to ask him when he gets back and speaking of, here he comes." Brock said

Ash came walking into the Pokemon Center and found all of his friends gathered up in the dinning area. He sees that they are all looking at something. As he entered, they all looked up at him. He walked up to them wondering what was going on.

"Hey guys, what are you up too?" he asks

"Max found this in the restroom, is it yours?" May asks

Ash looked at the object she held up. His face flashed with dread at seeing the necklace. He quickly looks around for the picture that was with it and saw that Gary was holding it. Tracey noticed Ash's facial expression and started to watch him closely.

"Yes, I thought I lost it a long time ago." he said

He walked over to an empty table and set the packages he was holding down. He turns around to the group hoping they would not pry into his life.

"Where did you get this necklace Ash, it is wonderful." May asked

"My grandmother gave it to me a long time ago." he said

"Who are these people in this picture Ash?" Misty asks

"No one important." he said sitting down by May

"No one important, this must be your father." she said grabbing the picture from Gary and pointing to the man in the chair. "So you never talk about your father Ash. Who are these other people in this picture and what was you father like?" Misty asks

"I don't know and I rather not talk about it." he said

He looked away from his friends wishing they would quit prying and set his french-fry back down he was eating. He started to rub his right arm absentminded as bad memories started to come back to him.

"Can I have them back?" Ash asks looking up at Misty who was in front of him.

"Not until you tell me who these people are in this picture." Misty ask teasingly

"Cant you just drop it, I don't want to talk about them."

"Why not Ash?" May asks

"I just rather not." he said

"Ash what's the matter?" Tracey asked seeing how his friend was acting

"Nothing is the matter, so just drop it." he yelled

He got up and grabbed the necklace from Misty and ran out of the Pokemon Center. His friends where stunned that he did that. Pikachu came running up to them and picked up his trainers hat that fell off when he took off.

"What was that all about?" Misty asked

"Who knows, but I think we pushed him too much." Brock said

"Yah, I guess we get our stuff and head after him before he gets lost." Gary said

They quickly gathered their stuff; Brock wrapped Ash's lunch for later. They recalled their pokemon and luckily/unluckily Ash left his pokeballs behind. Pikachu road on Max's shoulder, while they were off finding Ash.

As Ash ran out of the Pokemon Center, he could only think of all the bad memories that where brought back to him when his friends started to ask questions. The constant arguing between his father, his two uncles and his grandmother. When he was three, she passed away and it became worse between the three men. His mother quickly made plans to leave once their auguring broke out into fist fights between the three. They left and he never knew what happened to them after that. He does not even remember what their names were.

He ran not caring where he went. He quickly ran in the forest south of Oldale Town, running a few more minutes till he finally collapsed to the ground. He stayed their trying to hold back his tears. He started to rub the beads on the necklace thinking back.

Old Memories:

It was his second birthday. He had been speeding a couple weeks at his grandmother's place, since his mother went to visit a friend who was in the hospital. He really did not like his grandmother, but did have fun around her, and his two uncles. They always fought, but tried not to around him. His grandmother had been teaching him how to climb trees. He had fallen out of a tree and broke his arm. There was a huge argument between his father and grandmother, but it all seamed all fine the next day. It was his birthday, but he still saw some resentment between the four and wished his mother was there. It took his grandmother sometime before she got his father and uncles together to take a picture. Later that night, after he had gone to bed, there was a huge argument between his uncles and father. It resulted in many items being broken including a large picture window. He was very scared and hid under the bed. He heard his grandmother shouting at them and more things breaking. Anytime his mother was gone, the fights and arguing where worse. He soon heard people running up the different stairs and head doors slamming shut. His room was on the fifth floor, his grandmother's floor. His father came walking in with a cloth over his face. He tells his son to go back to sleep and that everything was fine.

The next morning his mother was suppose to be back and his father told him if his mother asks what happen to the window, is that they where playing baseball yesterday and it went through the window. Ash told his mother the lie when she asked him, but she knew better. She saw that one of Ash's uncle was favoring his side and one of her husband's eyes where puffy but did not show any bruising. She knew he masked it with makeup.

A year and a few months after he turned three, his grandmother passed away. The fighting got worse and he never knew why. His mother one night came in his room at their apartment in town and started to pack all of his clothes. He did not know what was going on, but as they left, he saw that one of her eyes where bruising up and she had been crying. He never knew what happen to his father and uncles after that. He did not care.

End of old memories:

He sat there remembering all the bad and good times. He was glad his mother got them out of their. He did not want to know what would happen if they had stayed. He got up and moved to a tree and sat down against it. He did not fell like confronting with his friends right now, even pikachu. He placed the necklace around his neck and stared at the feather.

A few minutes passed and Brock and the others where catching up to Ash. They had to stop a couple times to catch their breath. They see him up ahead and call out to him. Ash looks up with tears in his eyes. They watched as he stands up and quickly runs off again, deeper into the forest. Pikachu watched as his trainer ran off become sadder himself.

"Why would he run off like that?" May asks

"Who knows about him? Let's just find him." Gary said

They got deeper into forest following Ash's trail. They hate it since they can not keep up with his pace.

"I guess I should have stopped when he asked." Misty said

"It is not just your fault, we all got him upset." Tracey said

They walked on, having pikachu track Ash's trail, but within a few hours they lost his trail. They sent out their flying pokemon to search for Ash, but they came back emptied handed.

"Will at least we are kind of getting close to New Bark Town." Gary said

"Yah, but we are going have to make camp soon. It is getting late and we were suppose to meet up with Professor Birch today." Brock said

At the mention of his name, Professor Birch popped out of some bushes in front of the group.

"Did someone call my name?" he asked

Everyone jumped when he appeared.

"Professor!" May yelled at him "I thought you will still at you lab?"

"I was, but I had the urge to go out again. Where's Ash?"

"He took off, we got him upset." Misty said "Did you see him come this way?"

"No I have not. How did you get him upset?"

They told their story of what happen.

"I see, It sounds like you stirred up some bad memories. I suggest we make camp now, it will be dark soon and we can't track him in the dark. He may not be too far off and may come back to us tonight or in the morning. If not, we all will go looking for him in the morning, but I do hope he comes back tonight, there is suppose to be a rain storm coming in."

Everyone did as he suggested and made their camp. Misty cracked a joke about that once Brock started to cook, he would come back, but their laughter died quickly when Ash did not show up. After dinner they pitched their tents and as the last stake was droved into the ground, the rain started coming down in heavy sheets.

Ash was getting tired of running. He wants to sit down and rest, but does not want to risk being found by his friends, just yet, but he doubt they will catch up too him soon. He just does not want to face them and their questions of why he ran off.

"_Just why did they not just stop with the questions. Cant they tell I did not want to talk about those people in the picture."_

He stopped again and could not hold back the tears. When the tears stopped flowing, he got up and continued walking on into the forest.

Soon night was coming and he knew he needs to find a place to rest. He smelled the chance of rain and hoped he would find something soon. He came across a clearing with a good size lake. He walked up to it and looked into the lake. He was sad at the condition of it. It was brown and mucky with trash all in it. He looks around and sees that the grass around it was dying from the foul water. He walked away from it even thirstier and hungrier. He looked around for a spot for the night, but he did not want to sleep on the ground. It started to rain and he was not too pleased with that.

"_I guess it fits my mood right now. I have to find some shelter_."

He walked around the perimeter of the clearing looking for some sort of shelter under the trees. His eyes caught the sight of a huge tree, on the other side of the lake. He walked over to it and looked to the top. He laughs at himself for he never knew his grandmothers tree climbing lessons would come in handy. He started to climb and finds that the top of the trunk is big enough for about two people to lie down in. As he sets himself down in the center, he takes off his vest and shirt and rings the water out. He was soaking wet, but he did not care. He puts his shirt back on and uses his vest as a pillow. The tree's foliage shielded him from most of the rain. He looked back down and sees he was a ways up and that the tree leans towards the lake.

"_Grandmother would be proud of me, this tree is bigger then the ones I climb at her house_."

He laid there listing to the rain and soon fell asleep to the gentle patterns of the rain.

Few hours later the rain stops falling. In the clearing where Ash is in, a fog rolled in obscuring the clearing and the surrounding area from view. Something is in the fog and knows where it is walking. It entered into the clearing and walked over to the lake. It is sad with the condition of the lake. It can see that the grass and other plants were dieing from the contaminated water. As it was about to step into the lake, the wind changed and it caught a familiar sent. It looked around and finds it is coming from a tree across the lake. It tilts his head at seeing the human. It looked around and it does not see any of his friends with him and his pokemon.

It stepped into the lake, but its feet do not sink in the water. It walked on it like a surskit. As each step is made, the ripples move through out the lake. Once in the center, the lake glows brightly and starts to dim as quickly as it appeared. In the wake of all of this, is left a crystal clear lake. The pokemon moved to the end of the lake and looked up into the tree Ash is in. It stands there for a while and jumps up on a tree limb. The tree limb itself is about three inches thick, but it supports the weight of the pokemon.

It looks around again for the boy's friends, but it does not sense them. It comes closer to the boy and looks down at the sleeping form of the boy. As clouds moved away from the moon, it can see that the boy had been crying. It lays down close, but not too close and wonders why he was sad and where his friends were. He watched as he starts to move in his sleep and curled tighter into a ball and talk in his sleep. He starts to shake from not cold, but from fear in his dream.

"No!"

The pokemon jumps at the sudden outburst from the boy. It would have left, but it stayed once Ash started to cry in his sleep. It came closer, sad and wondered what was going on. It rubbed its head on the boys check to calm him down and try to wake him. It calmed Ash down, but he did not stir from his sleep. Ash reached up and started to pet the pokemon, thinking it was pikachu. The pokemon was startled at this, but allowed him to pet him. It found it actually enjoy being petted and was sad when it stopped. It decided to stay till morning. It laid down along Ash's back and it noticed the boy went deeper into a peaceful sleep.


	2. The Past Remembered

It is the next morning and the group of Max, Gary, Tracey, May, Misty, Brock, and Professor Birch have been up since before dawn. They are all gloomed at the prospect of trying to find Ash since the rainstorm washout his trail. They hoped they can find him soon and that he was okay.

"There is a lake not too far from here. It looked like he was heading in that direction." Birch said

So they all took off in that direction. It was about midmorning when they came close to the lake. As they came closer, they where surprised to see a thick white fog. There was none in the area of their camp when they woke up and there should be no fog. They entered into the clearing, not able to see where they were going, but they saw something in the fog, a shad darker. They all saw a shape of a four legged pokemon with what looked like a tail, but it was flowing in the opposite direction, standing in the middle of the lake. The pokemon looked at them and watched them carefully.

"What is that, I never seen that before." Gary said

"I wish there was no fog so we can see it." Max said

The group moved closer to the lake to get a better look at it, but it turns around and runs off in a different direction. Just as the pokemon left, so does the fog. Everyone is surprised at this.

"This is not right. I passed this lake yesterday before I meet with you and it was so polluted that I was going to have my assistants sent out here to pump the water out, but now it is crystal clear." Birch said

"But how?" Max asks

"Suicune." Brocks said

"What Brock?" Mays asks

"Yah, I remember seeing something like that when Ash, you, and I where in Johto. We came upon a lake and what we just saw was the same thing that happened and later we saw Suicune when the crystal bells from Tin Tower were stolen by Team Rocket.

"Isn't suicune the north wind pokemon who goes around and can clean any source of water?" Max asks

"Yes he is." Brock said

Birch came closer to the lake and took a handful of water and tasted it. He was surprised to find it was the best he had ever tasted. The others came and tried it also. They where amazed. They decided to make a quick lunch before resuming their search for Ash.

Suicune did not go far. It went back to where Ash was. He still senses sadness in the boy. He head rubs his face again and got petted again. It shook its head knowing it should not get use to that and quickly disappeared back into the forest.

The group was finished with their lunch and was planning their next move to find Ash. Pikachu was looking over the lake wishing he knew were his trainer was. As the sun and clouds moved in the sky, light started to reflect off the necklace Ash had around his neck. His back is turned to the lake, but the necklace pendant is lying across his back and catching the reflection of the light. Tracey had been sketching the image of suicune in the fog from memory and looked up and saw that pikachu's attention was caught by something. He looked in the same direction as the mouse pokemon and saw something twinkle.

He pulled out his binoculars and looked through them. As he does, he sees a black shape in the tree. He can not make it out due to the tree foliage blocked out much of the sun, but he almost dropped his binoculars when he recognize the shape of the item that caught the attention of pikachu.

"What is it Tracy?" Birch asks

"I think I found Ash. He is in that tree across the lake, the one close to the lakes edge."

Every one dropped what they where doing and raced over to the tree. They looked up and do not believe how he could have climb the tree.

"This tree must be over twenty feet tall, how did he get up there?" Misty asks

"Who knows?" Brock said

They called out to Ash, but they did not get a response. Gary took off and came back with a rope from their camp. Pikachu took one end, climb up the tree and allowed the other end to fall over a limb to the ground. He walked over to his trainer and touched his shoulder. Ash stirred some, but did not wake up. Pikachu was kind of mad at his trainer and wanted to shock his trainer awake. Birch was the one who climb up the tree and saw what pikachu was about to do. He stopped him and pikachu looked sad.

"I know pikachu, but let us not make it more worse then it is."

Birch called to Ash, but he got no response. He moved closer to Ash and laid a hand on his shoulder. He found that Ash felt warm and placed his hand on his forehead. He gave out a big sigh at what he found. He shook Ash and he woke up. Ash just laid their, staring at the professor.

"Come on Ash, we need to get down this tree."

Ash sat up looking around and started to cough. He grabbed his vest and moved away from the professor. Birch reached out to him, but was not able to grab him. Ash started to climb down the tree and the others watch as he came down. Birch quickly climbed down himself with pikachu right behind him. Birch came around the tree and grabbed Ash once he was close enough to him. He sat Ash down on the ground.

"What is the matter Professor?" May asks

"He has a fever and we need to get him to my lab and into some dry cloths."

"Ash why did you run off like that?" Misty asks

Ash just turned his head away from his friends. Pikachu jumped on his trainers shoulder trying to cheer him up. Everyone gather up their stuff and headed to the professors lab. Ash walked in silence not answering their questions. Pikachu walked by his trainer, sad that he is not acting like himself. An hour later they where at his lab. Birch led Ash in one of his guest room. Ash changed and went to bed not saying a word. Pikachu curled up with his trainer. Brock came in with a bowl of soup and tried to coax him to eat, but it was like talking to a brick wall. He walked out with Ash's wet cloths and the bowl of soup with a puzzled look on his face. He went back to the kitchen where everyone was.

"How is Ash Brock?" Birch asks

"He is asleep now. He would not eat the soup I brought him and will not talk to me."

"Well, the doctor should be here soon."

"What is the matter Brock?" Max asks

"When I picked up his clothes, I found all these hairs all over." he said sitting the clothes on the table.

Birch picked them up and looked closer at the hairs. He saw that they sparkle in the light and are in the colors of white, light blue and violet. He walked out of the kitchen and into his lab area. He rummaged in one of his draws and pulled out a roll of clear tape. He took a sample of the hairs and placed them under a microscope. He turned on a screen at the end of the room. Every one followed him out of the kitchen and his lab assistants stopped their work to see what he was doing.

"Wow, those are pretty colors. Are they pokemon hair? May says

"Yes, but I do not know who has these colors?" Birch said

"I bet those belong to that suicune we saw." Misty said

"You think suicune and Ash meet up?" Max asked very excited

"Who knows? We would have to ask him when he wakes up." Birch said

The wonder was cut short when pikachu came running out of the room to were they are. He started to shout at them and had a worried expression on his face. Every one ran to the room he was in and found he was not there. His covers where bunch up and look like they where thrown off. Pikachu ran to the bed and pointed under it. Misty laid down on the floor and looked under the bed. She saw the worse site. Ash was under the bed crying and shaking real bad, mumbling in his sleep. She stood up looking at the group.

Birch went down on the floor and reached under the bed, grabbing a hold of Ash's shorts. He pulled him out from underneath the bed. Ash yelled no and swung his arms wildly around. He woke up having someone bear hugging him, holding his wrists tightly to his chest. He hung his head and Birch gave a look that told the group to leave the room. Birch came out a few minutes later. Every one looked up at him and he look like he was as tired as Ash.

"What happen professor?" May asked

"I think with his fever he is getting nightmares. His fever is up also."

Everyone gloomed at this news. The doctor finally arrived and went to cheeked on Ash. The group decided to called Mrs. Ketchum and tell her the bad news that Ash was sick.

Mimmie answered the phone and got Delia. She got on the phone with happiness, but seeing their faces she knew something was wrong.

"What is the matter? Had something happen to Ash?"

They told their story of what happen when they found the necklace that he took off and when they found him, that he has a fever and that a doctor is checking him now.

"Mrs. Ketchum, why was he so upset when we started to ask questions about his father." May asks

"The people in the picture you found is of his father and two uncles. They never got along with each other. They constantly fought. They tried their best not to fight when Ash was around, but there was too much difference between the brothers. They also did not get along with his grandmother. Ash did not like his uncles and grandmother very well. We had an apartment in the city but my husband and Ash did not spend a lot of time there, he mostly stayed at his grandmothers. His father always wanted him to spend as much time with her as he could. The picture you found was taken when he was two. He got a broken arm when he fell out of a tree. His grandmother insisted that he learn how to, but I did not like it. I was gone when it happened. About a year later, after he turn three, his grandmother passed away suddenly. After she did, the fighting got worse. I took off with Ash and I never knew what happen to them when I left."

"Sorry Mrs. Ketchum for asking." Gary said

"No, it was okay. I do not mind telling you. Make sure he gets better."

"Okay Mrs. Ketchum." Brock said and turned off the video phone.

They walked back to the kitchen where they found Professor Birch talking with the doctor.

"Make sure you get him to drank lots of fluids and get him to eat something. Allow him to rest as much as possible. Check on him regular to see if his fever goes down. If it goes up call me right away. He should be better in a few days."

"Thank you for coming." Birch said

The doctor left and Birch sat down in a chair with a heavy sigh. He looked up at the group and smiles.

"He will be okay; he just has a high fever. Just have to do what the doctor said and let him rest. Did you get a hold of his mother?"

"Yes. She told us why he did not want to talk about his father." Misty said

They told him what they learned from his mother.

"I see. I guess we try to get him better."

That night, while Ash was sleeping Max and Brock made up a place to sleep in the room Ash was in. Ash went through a couple nightmares that made him wake up along with Max and Brock. That morning Birch came in to wake the boys. He touched Ash's forehead and found he was not as warm as he was yesterday. He also found pikachu sleeping in the floor by Max. He recovered Ash with the thrown off covers and left with Brock, Max, and pikachu.

"How well did he sleep last night?" Birch asked

"He woke us many times during the night with his nightmares. Also when he was getting out of bed, he fell to the floor." Brock said

"On one of the nightmares, pikachu was almost kicked out of bed and he came and slept with me." Max said

"Well breakfast is ready. Misty is getting something for Ash to eat right now. His fever had broken during the night, but he still needs some time to regain his strength."

Misty passed them with a bowl of food and giggled at the haggard looks of Max and Brock. She entered into Ash's room and found he had his back facing the door.

"Ash wake up, I brought you something to eat."

He stirred in his bed, but did not reply to her comment. She set the bowl of food down on a table and left the room. As she entered into the kitchen she sees Birch studying the picture they found.

"What would it be like to live in a mansion?" May asked dreamily

"Knowing you sis you would get lost on the first floor." Max said

"What is the matter Birch?" Tracey asks

"I swear I seen two of these people somewhere, but I do not know where?"

Misty found a seat and Brock sat down a plate of food for her.

"Misty was he awake when you brought him his breakfast?" Brock asked

"Yes but he did not acknowledge me when I entered. I set his breakfast down on the table."

They sit there eating their breakfast. When they were done they went to Birches lab and looked at the hairs they found on Ash's cloths. Brock and Misty told their adventure of meeting up with a suicune and that Ash saw Ho-oh when he first started his journey with pikachu and how it made Eusine, a person they meet in Ecruteck City, very mad that he saw the two legendary pokemon.

Ash woke up again after Misty brought him his breakfast. He looked at it and pushed it away from him. He is still down from the day before. He puts on a shirt and pants and slip on his shoes. He opens up the window and winced when it made a creaking noise. He slipped out of the small window and turned back around and closed it shut. He heads straight for the forest. He still wants time by himself, and he walked not knowing where he was going.

Back in Birches lab, Misty and Brock finished telling there tale.

"I would like to meet up with one of those pokemon." May said

"I'm going to check on Ashy boy to see if he ate." Gary said

"Don't torment him any farther Gary, we caused him enough grief." Tracy said

Gary walk away from them waving his hand in the air showing he will not. He got to Ash's room and opened the door slowly. He looked around and found he was not in bed. He was about to leave to check the bathroom, till he heard a creaking sound behind him. He looked back as the window was slowly open. He ran back out to the others.

"I think Ash took off. I did not find him in the room and his shoes are gone. The window is unlocked also."

Every one jumped up and searched throughout Birches' Lab and home. They did not find him. They all ran outside and pikachu caught his sent. They followed it and easily found him at a small lake on Birch's property setting, watching pokemon as they came close to the lake.

"Ash what are you doing? You should be in bed." Misty said

Pikachu came close to his trainer and sat down by him. He looked up at his trainer. He saw that he was staring off in the distance. He looked to his hand and saw him rubbing the beads on his necklace.

"Ash!" Misty yelled

Ash looked behind him and saw that his friends where there. They where surprised he did not jump, but when Misty yelled out, they all jumped and the pokemon who were around them, flied in fear. Birch knelled down and got eye level with Ash.

"Ash, you should be still in bed." Birch said

Ash did not replay to the professor. He turned his head and continuing staring ahead of him. Birch got up and grabbed one his arm and pulled him up to his feet. Ash did not like this, but the professor did not release his grip. He lead Ash back to his house and Ash surrendered to him. The rest followed.

"I never seen him so down before." Brock said

"He should cheer up when we get back to Pallet." Misty said

They all enter back into the house, hoping it will be true.

In Viridian City, Giovanni is at his home. He had to have his members of his organization to lie low for a while; because Lance was snooping around too much and many of his members were in jail. He was in his small office he had on the second floor. He set down at his desk and pulled open a drawer at his right. He was looking for a new pen to use, when he came across an old picture of him and his son. He studies it for a while and placed it back into the drawer and pulled out a file folder. It contained reports of his search for his son, all of them with dead ends.

They last report was six years ago. The investigator believed he found his son, but before he was able to work on his lead, the man died in a car accident. After that Giovanni quit his search for him. He found he had no time to hire a new person for the job, and that Delia hid herself very well. As he was reading through the reports, he came up with an ideal. He placed the folder back in the drawer and closed it. He reached over to his videophone and dialed a number. A women with brown hair, put up in a bun, answered the phone.

"Sir, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to run a background check on a Delia Ketchum."

"Yes sir, anything else?"

"Get a hold of my lawyer and have him contact me."

He turned off the phone and sat back in his chair. His phone rang after a few minutes and he picked it up.

"Yes Mr. Rocchetta."

"I need to know if you are able to get me full custody of my son."

"I believe I can sir, after all she was the one to leave and with your son."

His phone started to beep and Giovanni placed his lawyer on hold. He answered the other call and it was his sectary.

"What?"

"I have found the person you requested. She lives in Pallet town. She has one son, a Ash Ketchum. No husband is listed."

"Fine, that is all."

He switched back to his lawyer and gave a cool smile.

"Well you can get started with first drawing up divorce papers and get me full custody of my son. She lives in Pallet town. I believe Jude Bull would be a wise choice."

"Fine, I will do so."

The link was cut and Giovanni leaned back in his chair pleased with himself.

* * *

Honestly, who knew it was Suicune before reading this chapter. I knew, for I wrote it. Until next chapter. Please be kind and leave me a review and you can e-mail me if you like.

Green Gold Fox


	3. The Dread of the Surprised

Well Ri2, I think that after all of the years and I had it where Giovanni had been searching for Ash, but he came to a dead end and plus he had his organization to run. I think someone can divorce without the others consent if that person disappeared or something happen to them. Also why she did not do the divorce was she did not want her husband finding her and taking away her son, reason, for the safety for her and her son.

* * *

Three days later Ash's fever had lowered, but he did not come out of his room much. He still had many nightmares throughout the night and everyone rotated to watch him. Pikachu never left his side, making sure he did not wonder off again. He barely ate his meals and everyone was worried about him. He came out the morning they were leaving for Pallet for breakfast. His friends tried to get him to talk, but only got a few words out of him. He apologized for running out on them at the pokemon center and how he acted. They did the same, but the small riff between them was still visible. Birch warned the others to give him some distance. They left after breakfast, to their ship that will be taking them to Kanto.

In Pallet Town, Professor Oak and Delia were busy making preparations for Ash's party. Delia was worried about him, but she knew his friends would be there for him. They are at Oaks place getting the back yard ready. Oak had heard his door bell ringed and left to answer it. He opened it and found a man in a business suite holding a briefcase and an Officer Jenny standing behind him.

"Yes how may I help you?"

"I am searching for Mrs. Ketchum. I did not find her at her place of residence and was told she visited here often."

"Yes she is here. I will get her for you."

Oak dashed off and brought Delia to the front door.

"Yes, I am Delia Ketchum."

"Mrs. Ketchum, I am here to present to you divorced papers and a court order for you to surrender your son to the custody of his father as of now."

He handed the court papers to her. She did not look at them when she received them. She was puzzled with what the man said.

"What?"

"You heard me, Miss. Ketchum; I do not like to repeat myself. Where is your son?"

Oak came up and took the papers from her. He read through them and was surprised at what he found. He looked up at the man and at Officer Jenny. Delia started to cry. He excused himself and Delia and lead her to the living room. He sat her down on the couch.

"What am I supposed to do Samuel? I do not want to give him my son."

"I do not know, but we do not have to give him up so soon. It will take a few days for the ship to reach port here. We can get a hold of my lawyer and see what we can do. Don't worry, I will take care of this."

Oak left her in his living room and walked back to the front door. When he got back, he found the man in an impudent mood for having to wait.

"Mr.?"

"Mr. Motes. Now get a hold of Ash Ketchum right now and have him ready to leave."

"I am sorry, but he is not here at the moment. He is in Hoenn right now traveling home. I do not know were he is right now. I had not seen or heard from him since the Hoenn League Championship. His mother does not know were he is also."

"You better be telling the truth. Contact me at once when you received word from him."

Mr. Motes pulled out a business card and forcefully placed it into Oaks hands. Both Mr. Motes and Officer Jenny left in separate cars. As they disappeared, Oak went back to Delia.

"Delia do you know were they are now?"

"Yes they should have boarded the ship by now. I do not know which one though."

"I will get a hold on my lawyer and see what she can do."

Oak took off to his phone and franticly look for the number to his lawyer. Delia sobbed away hoping with hope that Samuel could help her.

Three days onboard of the ship and almost to the port of Pallet, Ash was beginning to be his old self. His fever was about gone. He still did not eat very much, but his nights where becoming more peaceful. His friends thought this was due coming home to a familiarly surroundings. He half listened to his friends while they exchanged stories of their adventures. They brought up the question they wanted to ask Ash.

"Hey Ash, you know the night you ran off?" Max asked

"Yah, I am sorry I did."

"So are we, but that was not what I was going to ask. Did you see a suicune?"

"What?"

"When I took your cloths, when we were at Professor's Birches lab, I found hairs all over your clothes. The color of the hairs matches that like the suicune we saw in Johto." Brock said

Ash was struck at what his friends said. He thought back to that night. He knew he did not see the pokemon.

"We saw him around noon, in the same area we found you. Misty and Brock said he has a gift of cleaning water. We saw him in the lake with fog all over the clearing. Professor Birch told us that the day before the water was unfit to even drink. It was the best water I have ever tasted" May said

"I did not see a suicune."

His friends where surprised, but Max was not done asking questions.

"So I heard from Misty that when you first left on your journey with pikachu, that you actually saw a Ho-oh? Is that true?"

Ash laughed at this. He was glad they where becoming friends again.

"Yes I did and before I left for Hoenn."

Everyone around went bug eyed. They could not believe it. Before they could ask him anymore questions, the horn on the ship sounded that they where about to dock in Pallet. They got up and moved to the railing to see where they where docking. All had smiles on their faces. They gathered their stuff and moved to the exit of the ship.

It had taken Mr. Motes three days to find Ash. He tried all the planes and ship ports around Hoenn. His luck came to him from a ticket seller who remembered seeing a kid he described to him with a group of friends. The key factor was that Ash was the only one to have a pikachu on his shoulder and the ticket seller took more notice of that. Mr. Motes waited with Giovanni at the Ash's home. Oak was there to help Delia out. The two of them where busy packing some of Ash's things for him to take.

The ship had docked around noon. They exited with the rush of people and made their way to Ash's home. It took them about two hours to reach his home. Ash could not contain his excitement and started to run the last few yards from his home. Pikachu ran along with him happy as him. The rest started running after him knowing they will never catch up to him. They saw him stop on top a hill in the road. They caught up to him, wondering why he stopped. When they looked in the direction he was looking in, they saw a black limo along with two police cars. There was a man standing next to the limo talking away with an Officer Jenny.

"Ash what is going on, is that your house?" May asks

"Yes that is my house, but I don't know what is going on? I guess we will find out when we get to my house."

They continue walking on, pikachu climbing onto Ash's shoulder. As they got closer, the man standing by the limo stopped talking to Officer Jenny. He unfurled his arms and watched the group as they came closer. A window on the limo rolled down slightly, to revel cold looking eyes. Everyone was unnerved by this. As Ash reached the walk path to his home the man by the limo walked in front of him. Pikachu did not like the man from how his posture was and started to shoot sparks out of his cheeks. Ash placed a hand on his head to calm him.

"Ash Ketchum, you are to leave your pokemon with your friends and come with me, I will be taking you to your father."

"What? Ash said

Misty got in front of Ash and gave the man a stare that would send cold silvers down Ash and Brocks back.

"Who do you think you are ordering him around?"

By this time Oak was running out of the Ketchum's home to the group. Mr. Motes shifted his weight on his feet. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a folded pieces of paper. He had a look of disgust on his face and handed the papers to Ash. Ash looked down at the papers and read the main text on the outside of the paper, _Viridian Magistrate Court. _He opened up the papers and started to read the contents of the paper. Oak walked up to Ash and placed a hand of his shoulder.Ash paled at what he found in the paper. He looked up at Oak wanting to know how did this happen. The others started asking questions of what was going on.

"Mr. Oak, my client is a busy man, and we have wasted enough time here. Ash come with me now, leave you backpack and you pokemon here."

Ash looked up at the man, crumpling the paper in his hand.

"I will not be leaving with you and I will never abandon my pokemon."

"I am sorry, but the courts decision is finial. Your father has full custody of you." Officer Jenny said walking up to the group.

"I will never go to that man!"

Ash yelled this out to the lawyer and officer, throwing the paper down at the feet of Mr. Motes. He turned around and started to walk towards him home. Giovanni had grown impatience and came up to the group, with his Persian following him.

"Ash."

Ash turned around and looked straight at his father, with hate in his eyes. Ash's friends wanted to know what was going on and started to ask Oak questions. They quit once they saw that his hands where balled up in fists.

"Ash, I do not have time for this. Please hand over your pokemon to the professor and come along."

"I will never go with you."

Giovanni moved closer and slapped Ash across the face causing him to fall to the ground and his hat flying off. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and landed in front of his trainer to protect him. He sent a small spark at the mans feet, to warn him he will not hesitate to attack him. Gary moved to Ash's side. He found his nose was bleeding. Ash sat up wiping the blood from his face.

"You will do as I tell you to do. I am your father."

Giovanni stepped forward to grab Ash by the arm and forcefully take him. Pikachu sent small spark at the man, but he kept advancing, and was knocked away by his Persian. Ash got up to go to his pokemon, but Giovanni grab him by his arm. Giovanni turned him around and pulled his pokeballs off his belt throwing them towards Oak. When he was done he dragged Ash towards the limo. Brock and the others was about to run up to help Ash, but Officer Jenny got in the way. Oak went over to where pikachu was and picked him up. He had hit a tree and was about to run to his trainer, but Oak prevented it. Ash struggled under his fathers grip. Giovanni stopped and slap Ash across the face again.

"Do not struggle against me son, for if you do, it will be a lot worse."

"Can at least he say goodbye to his mother." Oak yelled out

Giovanni did not acknowledge Oak's request. He moved on and tightened his grip on Ash's arm. As they came close to the limo, a flock of pidgeys and pidgeottos flew towards them. Giovanni saw them coming once they let out their cries. He released his grip on Ash and Ash back away from his father. The flock of birds came between them and circled around Ash and returned back into the forest. Once the dust cleared Ash was gone.

No one saw the pidgeot that moved form the back of the flock to the middle as they turn around Ash and grab him by the shoulders. Every one was left stun. Mr. Motes spoke up accusing Oak of taking him. Oak told him he did no such thing. Officer Jenny came between the two. She told Oak she will talk to him later and turned back to Giovanni and told him that she will find his son. Giovanni turned around and entered into his limo. Mr. Motes glared at them before leaving himself.

Brock and the others gathered Ash's pokeballs and his backpack and hat he dropped when he was knocked down. They followed Oak in silence wondering what was going on. Misty finally broke the silence before entering the Ketchum's house.

"Professor what's going on?"

"I will tell you once we get in."

They entered into the house and found Delia in the living room crying away. Mr. Mime was trying to confront her. She looked up and saw that Ash was not with them. She started to cry again. Oak walked up to the couch and placed pikachu down on a pillow. He sat down by Delia and told her what happen and that they should not give up hope. He looked at the group and took a deep breath before talking.

"Ash's father has gotten custody of him a few days ago. We tried to appeal the decision, but the judge is holding firm to his decision. We are trying to get another judge to hear us, but at this moment it seems that we may not be heard for some time. The courts in Viridian are backlog with other cases."

"Could not Ash have a say so who has custody of him." May asked

"It is not that simple, but the judge we are trying may go for what he wants."

"Then who took off with Ash? I never saw so many bird pokemon in one area." Max asked

"I would like to know myself." Officer Jenny said walking in.

Behind her where two police officers. Everyone looked at her with a surprised look.

"Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak, where is Ash Ketchum?"

"I do not know Officer." Oak said

"Then tell me whose pokemon that took him."

"I do not know. I never had seen those pokemon myself."

"Please do not lie to me Professor."

"I am not Officer. I do not know who own those pokemon."

"Fine. If you do not mind Mrs. Ketchum, I will have my officers search your house for your son. Professor I need you to come with me to your Lab. I will also need to search your place for him too."

She waved her hand and the two officers searched though the house. They came back empty handed. She left with Oak to his lab in her car. The group looked outside and saw that she stationed a police car at the house. They all found a seat in the living room wondering what to do now.

Ash tried to get free from his fathers grip. He did not want to go with the man and he was afraid of him. He got hit again in the same place. He gripped at his face and felt pain in his arm as his father tightened his grip. He heard a cry from the forest on his right and watched as a flock of pidgeys and pidgeottos flew towards them. He felt his father release his grip on him and turn to see his father watching the pokemon coming towards them. He stepped back, not for sure what to do. They moved in front of him, and he covered his face to keep the dirt out of his eyes. He closed them, wanting this to be over with. He then felt as he was griped by the shoulders with sharp objects and lifted up into the air. He kept his eyes closed and could hear the flapping wings of the bird pokemon around him.

He kept his eyes closed till he was dropped on the ground. He opened them and saw many pidgeys and pidgeottos around him. He looked around till he found a pidgeot sitting up in a tree looking down at him. Ash got up and had a big simile on his face. The pokemon jumped down and Ash wrapped his arms around the pokemon.

"You have gotten bigger since the last time I saw you."

He released his grip and rubbed at his shoulders. He pulled back his hand and found blood. He took off his shirts and saw two puncture wounds on the front of his chest and reached back to find six on his back. The pokemon hung its head, but Ash told it was okay.

He looked around and found himself deep into the forest. A small lake behind him. He walked over to it and bent down on his knees. He looked into the lake and saw that the right side of his face was bruising up. He dunk his outer shirt in the water and wiped the cuts on his chest and back. He riped part of it of off, soaked it and placed it on his face. He sat down and looked down at the necklace around his neck. He sighed and pulled on his black shirt once the bleeding stopped.

"Pidgeot, why don't you fly me to the Professors place?"

It nodded it head and Ash climb on its back. It took off with the rest of the flock behind it. They come to the edge of the forest close to the back of the professor's house and landed. He was about to walk up to the house, till he saw two police cars pull up with their lights on. An Officer Jenny stepped out and with two other officers. Also the man Ash meet earlier came out of one of the cars. He looked mad. Ash retreated back into the forest before being seen. He climbed the tree his pokemon was in and watched.

Some time later, the officers came walking out with Oak. He saw the look disgust on the Professors face before he went back into his house. One of the cars drove off. The one car that stayed behind, one of the officers came out and hopped on the hood with a newspaper in his hands. He began reading it, while the other one took a nap. He hopped down from the tree he was in and ran to the backyard of the lab. He looked in through the sliding door windows and saw the Professor talking on the phone. Once he hung up the receiver, Ash knocked on the door. Oak came running and open the door. He was surprised to see Ash. He grabbed him and pulled him inside leading him upstairs to Gary's room, setting him down on the bed.

"Ash how did you get here?"

"Pidgeot brought me here."

Oak gave him a puzzled look. Ash explained that pidgeot was the one who took him. Oak smiled till he saw the holes in his shirt. He pulled Ash's shirt off and saw the claw marks on his chest and back. He brought Ash to the bathroom and cleaned out the cuts. He felt how warm Ash was and took his temperature. It was still a high fever. He wrapped Ash's cuts.

"You should still be in bed. Brock told me on the phone you had not been well the past week. Also you had not eaten much and had not gotten enough sleep. You look worse now then when I first saw you."

He said this as he placed an ice pack on Ash's face. Ash looked down at the floor. Oak just squeezed his shoulder and left Ash in the bathroom for a minute. He came back and brought Ash back to Gary's room and forced him into bed. He went down stairs and called Delia. She picked it up.

"Delia, Ash is here."

"How is he? How did he get there?" she said with a bit of panic in her voice.

"He is okay, but I think his fever has gone up and he had gotten cut up from his pidgeot, and that is how he got here. What are we going to do now?"

"Giving him up to his father would be the wise choice. It will show I am responsible and willing to give him up for now until we are able to get him back."

"That should show some favor with the judge. Do I or you call Officer Jenny?"

"I will. It will break pikachu's heart to be separated from Ash."

"Both of them will have to understand. I will let you go."

Oak hung up and went into the kitchen. He looked through the cabinets for something for Ash. He only found a bag of instant ramen. He sighed and wished he could cook. He placed the noodles on to boil and when done he brought them up to Ash. As he open the door he found him sleeping away. He shook Ash awake and gave him the bowl of noodles. Ash just sat it aside and Oak let out a sigh. He brought some water over for him when Ash started to cough. He was getting worried for Ash now. Ash laid back down and went to sleep. Oak got up and took the food and went back down stairs. He started to eat the noodles, but found he had not the appetite to eat them. He placed the bowl in the sink and went to his living room, sitting down in a recliner. He placed his head in his hands wondering what to do.

Sometime later his door bell went off. He got up with a headache and went to the door. When he opened it, he found Officer Jenny with Mr. Motes. He allowed them in.

"Mr. Oak, how did he get here?" Jenny asked

"His pidgeot brought him here about an hour ago. He is in my grandson's room now."

"Mr. Oak, I demand you bring him to me at once."

"He is asleep right now. He is not feeling well…"

"Humph, do not try to weasel your way with me. Take me to him at once."

Oak closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Come if you must."

Oak lead them upstairs to Gary's room. As he reached for the door knob, Mr. Motes pushed Oak away and enter into the room. He walked up to the bed and was about to shake Ash awake till Officer Jenny placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Motes, I advise you not to wake him."

"I will not take any advice from you Officer…"

"Please Mr. Motes, I think you should. Look to the window."

He looked up and saw a pidgey perched on the window sill, eyeing the man carefully.

"Like a mere pokemon will scare me."

He moved closer to Ash and placed a hand on him. As he shocked Ash awake, the so called mere pokemon took off straight at Mr. Motes, hitting the man in the stomach. Mr. Motes fell down to the ground and the pidgey landed on Ash's shoulder. It started to coo away, happy at what it did. Ash looked around wondering what was going on. He saw Officer Jenny and Mr. Motes in the room. Mr. Motes got up, trying to catch his breath. Officer Jenny was shock at what the pokemon did.

"Mr. Oak, what happen to my client's son, why is he wrapped up in bandages?"

"He got cut from his pidgeot when it took off with him. It saw that its trainer was in trouble and it acted to protect him."

"Mr. Oak, whose pokemon is this?" Jenny asked

"It is part of a flock that Ash's pidgeot protects."

"Officer Jenny, I am not here to chit chat, I am here to take my clients son home to his father."

"I know Mr. Motes. Mr. Oak, can you have Ash ready to leave?"

"Yes Officer."

Officer Jenny made Mr. Motes leave with her downstairs. Oak sat down by Ash and knew this was not what he wanted to hear.

"Ash, you are going have to go to your fathers for now. We are trying our best to get custody of you. Just be patient. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but I don't want to go to my fathers. Why can't I just stay home with mom?"

"I wish you could. Now come along, before Mr. Motes gets angrier."

He and Ash walked out of Gary's room and down to the living room. The pidgey stayed on Ash's shoulder, keeping an eye on Oak. They found Officer Jenny looking out in the backyard at all the pokemon in the fields. Mr. Motes was talking on a cell phone. Officer Jenny turned around and gave a small apololigic smile.

"Mr. Oak, do you have something for Ash to wear?"

"Yes I do."

Oak walked over to the hall closet on the bottom floor. He opened it up and pushed coats away. He looked down for a minute and knelt down. He pulled out a black backpack and walked back to the living room. He handed the bag to Ash and Ash was surprised.

"It was to be one of your presents at your party. Inside, there are some new clothes for you and some traveling items."

"Thank you professor."

"Officer Jenny, Ash's mom had packed some items for him to take."

"I know, I picked them up before we came."

Ash took a shirt out of his new bag. He put his hand up to the pidgey to move it off his shoulder, but the pokemon hopped on his head. Ash slipped on the shirt and the pidgey resumed its post on his shoulder.

"Mr. Motes can his father reconsider and let Ash take his pikachu?"

"You heard him, he did not want his son to bring any of his pokemon with him."

"Mr. Motes, I think it would be a good ideal." Jenny said

"Fine, I will call him."

He called Giovanni not happy to do so. Ash sat down and was rummaging through his bag. The little pidgey watch in content as he did. Ash pulled out a candy bar and a jar of generic pokemon food. The pidgey flapped it wings, showing it wanted to be feed. He opened the jar and the pokemon dove its head into the jar greedily.

Mr. Motes got off his cell phone. He looked at Ash and rolled his eyes.

"Your father said you can bring only two pokemon with you. Make you decision now."

"I want pikachu and…"

Before Ash could finish his sentence, the pidgey jumped into his bag. It came out with a pokeball in its talons and it dropped the ball in Ash's lap. It landed by the ball and hit the button twice. It disappeared inside it in a beam of red light. The pokeball did not jerk around and it ding once the ball was closed. Ash looked up at the professor for an explanation but the man shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess pidgey is my other choice."

"Officer Jenny can we please go. I have wasted enough time here. It is getting late."

"Yes Mr. Motes, we just have to make a quick stop to pick up his pikachu."

Jenny pickup up his backpack. Ash followed them outside to one of the cars. He looked around and found his pidgeot flying back into the forest. He entered into the car and it took off to his home. The car stopped, Officer Jenny and Ash stepped out. Brock and the gang along with his mother came rushing out. Pikachu jumped into his trainers arms, happy to see him. His friends started to ask him questions. Officer Jenny held up a hand and told them they have to leave. Pikachu was happy to learn it could come with Ash. His goodbyes were short to his friends and mother. He got back into the car and left to his fathers, dreading it. Pikachu looked at him puzzled and pointed down to his belt. It saw he had a pokeball there along with its. Ash smiled.

"It is a pidgey. It wanted to come with me."

Pikachu settled down on Ash's lap falling asleep. Ash did the same.


End file.
